The Long Forgotten Planet
by Satan's Advocate
Summary: Jaina and Jag go to Naboo for what seems like a regular hide out mission. But when old ghosts from a haunted past come creeping up on Jaina, what's a Chiss Clawcraft pilot to do?
1. Default Chapter

Greetings. This story, takes place inbetween DarkJourney and the next book starring Jaina, what is it Rebel Dream? Jag and Jaina haven't settled all of thier flaws yet, and although, Jaina's not on the 'darkside' anymore, she's still a little bit tramatized by what has happened to her thus far. This is major spoilers for anything after DJ, and it shows another point of veiw on Jag and Jaina's relationship.  
  
PLEASE TURN OFF ALL CELL-PHONES, AND ANNOYING LITTLE SIBLINGS, LIKE 12 YEAR- OLD BROTHERS. THAT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED. THANK YOU.....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! NOTHING IN THIS STORY IS MINE  
  
NOT THE PLANETS  
  
NOT THE PEOPLE Though I wish I owned Jag.  
  
NOT THE SHIPS  
  
NOT THE WEAPONS mainly lightsabers, which I DO own a model of  
  
NOT ANYTHING!!!!!!!  
  
SO PLEASE  
  
DON'T  
  
SUE  
  
ME  
  
BECAUSE  
  
I DON'T  
  
OWN  
  
MONEY  
  
EITHER!!!  
  
:Clears Throat:  
  
So without further adue, I present to you, my story................................. Enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER ONE: THE TRIP.  
  
Jaina Solo grumbled inaudibly as she stuffed another pair of combat pants into her duffle bag.  
'It figures.' she thought. Why would Rouge Squadron want her back? After all she was a Jedi. Not to mention she was a Solo, and a twin. 'What is that thing with twins anyway?' She sighed and rubbed her forhead. It was only 10 and already she was getting a pounding headache. Stomping over to the wardrobe she snatched the red dress she had worn to the hapan party and stuffed it, unfolded into her bag. 'I'll be damned if I ever go anywhere fancy enough to wear that again' she thought bitterly. Zipping up her bag a little more aggressively then necessary, she waved her hand to open the door in front of her. Before she set off however she looked in both directions to make sure she wasn't followed. Then with a sigh, set off towards her debreifing station.  
  
"So what exactly do you propose I do Wedge?" Jaina said, leaning onto the table infront of her. 'Some debreifing session', she thought, 'It's more like a court, look at this, what is it, the Antilles, and Fel, war against the Solo's?!'  
  
Jaina, had entered Wedge's office to find him seated behind his desk and Jagged Fel sitting in the other chair.  
  
"I don't know Jaina," Wedge sighed rubbing his temples. 'Good,' Jaina thought bitterly, 'Maybe he has the headache I have.' "All I know is that you can't come back to Rouge Squadron, not yet anyway."  
"I've already established that little feature, what I want to know is where you think I can go, because I can't stay here,unless I'm Queen Mother, and I already turned down that job offer, I can't go to Mon Calamari, because I could be risking capture, and become part of the twin obsession the Vong have, I can't go to Eclipse, because somebody ratted us out, and there is no Eclipse. And I can't go into the battle field with my X-wing, because I could get shot and killed and then where would we be?" I glanced at Jag. "And what is his reason on being here, not to be rude or anything. But, I kinda feel like I'm on trial, you know, with you two being related and everything." she felt Jag bristle with annoyance, and something she couldn't really define, what was it? Regret? He opened his mouth to speak, but Wedge cut him off.  
  
"Listen, Jaya." Her head snapped up from where she was glaring at the desk infront of her hoping to seer a hole through the wood, She could sense Jag's surprise, in finding out her childhood nickname. She pinned Wedge with my hardest glare, he didn't hesitate.  
"I've known you since, before you could walk, hell, I've known your dad when he hated your mother's guts and vice versa." Jaina raised my eyebrows at this as if to say: and your point is? He held his hand up to motion her silence. "I know flying is in your blood, Your grandfather did it. Your Uncle does it, your father does it. But, I just can't risk you getting killed in some hustle out in the middle of space somewhere-"  
"But you can risk sending off onto some WorldCraft, knowing that I probably wouldn't come out alive?" She said cutting him off.  
"That was your uncles decision not mine." Wedge snarled  
"Oh, so now your blaming it on Uncle Luke." Jaina snapped back. Wedge gritted his teeth together, and clenched his fisted, while as Jag sat his head tilted, a minor confused expression on his face. She smirked.  
  
"Since you obviously have no idea what we're talking about, why are you here?" He raised his eyes to meet hers, and she was shocked to see emotions swirling on his normally masked face. He opened his mouth to speak but Wedge cut him off again.  
"Jaina." He spoke very calmly and softly. Jaina sighed and turned my head to him. "Wedge," she mocked his soft spoken words, knowing that if she ever did rejoin Rouge Squadron, she was going to get her face chewed off for this.  
  
"I love you very much." Jaina's mouth dropped open and unexpected tears formed infront of her eyes. She focused her gaze at her hands, trying to hold them back. "You know that." He continued. "Your like another daughter to me, and your brothers were too." He paused and seemingly collected himself.  
"I don't like cooping you up, I don't like holding you back, but it is necessary, and I know regretably that my idea about Mrykr was wrong." She clenched her eyes shut, not really caring to hear the rest of what Wedge had to say.  
"But, I have learned from my mistakes, and I don't want to make them again. I have a place to send you to, that will hopefully keep you safe, for the time being."  
  
Jaina looked up, her eyes had dried. "Where?" She asked softly, not mockingly. "Hold on a minute," He smiled, and gestured to Jag, "The Colonel here has volunteered to take you there, and watch you." She opened her mouth to object. "Not babysit," He cut her off before she could speak."Just guard." Jaina turned to Jag, who had not said a word during this whole discussion. "Is this true?" He stared at her for a second, before turning his head, Jaina noticed that his face, had become a little flushed.  
"Yes," She was about to ask why, but Wedge continued his speach.  
"So thats the reason he's here, I have booked you a flight on the first, CIVILLIAN, craft out of here."  
  
Jaina cleared her throat. And he glanced up, noting her smirk, and matching it with one of his own.  
"Yes, Jaina."  
"Where exactly, am I going?" She asked tilting her head.  
Wedge's smirk turned into a full blown smile. "I thought you'd never ask, you and the Colonel are on a temperary one way trip to..." He paused for effect, and she raised an eyebrow, and clasped her hands together in mock inticipation, next to her Jag hid a smile. But she was totally unprepared for the answer.  
  
"Naboo." ~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: I can safely say, I don't think you saw that comming. Please read and review, and I will update ASAP. and continue this little plot, that I thought up while just sitting here at my little computer station.^_^ Peace Luv and S-B's! R/R! PLEASE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next on The Long Forgotten Planet:  
Why did that planet seem so familiar, and yet, at the same time, not seem that familiar at all? Jaina walked towards the port, chanting the planets name like a cheer....  
  
"You have no idea what it's like." Jaina spat, "You might have been responsible for their deaths, but, you didn't FEEL them die, now did you?"  
  
She stared out of the window, humming a tune absently. A tune she had never heard before in her life....But someone else had.... ~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Disscusions

A/N: I decided to just post this one, two, who cares right! Enjoy,  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this alright, I don't own this ok? Just read this story now, CAUSE' I DON'T HAVE ALL FRI**NG DAY!  
  
oh, yeah...And Enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER TWO: LIFTOFF AND LULABYES.  
  
"What?!" Jaina asked in a shocked whisper. She could feel Jag's eyes on her, as Jaina's own refilled with that suspicious liquid again. "Wedge, what the hell are you trying to do to me? Give me a heartattack before the age of twenty?!" She put my head in my left hand to quickly gather herself, and stood up looking him in the eye. "How soon do we leave?" She could feel the surprise radiating off the two men in front of her. 'let them wonder.' She thought. 'Why me?' Wedge found his voice surprisingly fast. "Uh, " he glanced at the ticket in his hands. "2, you leave at 2 this afternoon, Jaina," He looked at Jaina in concern. "Is something wrong, I can book you somewhere else but I thoug-"  
  
"No." She cut him off sharply, then softened her tone with much effort. "It's fine." She nodded to Jag, "Meet me at port 3 at 1:45, don't be late." She then turned and without waiting to be dismissed, left the office.  
  
Jag stared at his uncle for a full minute and a half, "Sir," He asked politly. "What was that?"  
Wedge shook his head. "I don't know Jag, something got her shaken, and when something shakes a Jedi, prefibly Jaina Solo, I've got something to worry about." He looked down at the two tickets in his hand, holding them at arms length now, as if affraid they would bite him. "Maybe, I should call this whole thing off, I mean, she can take care of herself...."  
  
"With all due respect sir," Jag cut into Wedge's rambling, "She said it would be alright, and I don't think we should upset her more then she already is, with this whole thing." Wedge thought about this for a second, then nodded his head, it seemed reasonable, he assumed. But, he hoped what had shocked Jaina wouldn't lead to anything serious.  
"Alright. Dissmissed Colonel" Wedge handed Jag the tickets, which he pocketed, then stood, saluted, and turned crisply on his heel, to hightale it to his bunker, and quickly pack his gear.  
  
'Naboo. Naboo.' Why did that place seem so familiar, yet, not that familiar at the same time? 'Naboo.' Jaina thought silently. 'Well,' she sighed. Whatever she had felt when Wedge had spoken the words, deffinatly had left a shock in her system. Jaina, headed off towards the port, all the while chanting the planet's name in her head, like a cheer. 'Naboo, Naboo, Naboo, Naboo....'  
  
"Two minutes early Colonel." Jaina grinned as Jag rushed up to meet her. She'd said goodbye to her parents who were currently with Wedge, finding out the deeper meaning to the story she'd just highlighted.  
"Glad, you accepted my arrival." Jag said allowing a small almost unseen smile to get through. Jaina, however caught it, and her heart soared unexpectedly. If Jag caught her look of surprise he didn't show it. She nodded, grinning slightly herself, and headed towards the loading bay of the shuttle that was supposed to take her and Jag to the planet of Naboo.  
  
"If I may ask." Jaina looked up from the 'food' in her bowl. When Jag had handed her the gruely mess, she was surprised it hadn't ruined her sense of smell. She was sure her taste buds would never be the same.  
"Ask me what?" She raised her eyebrows.  
"Well," Jag hesitated. Then pushed his own bowl of grub, seemingly untouched, just mixed around a bit, towards the middle of the box that was serving as a table in the crowded room of sterage class on the shuttle. Jaina was beginning to form a grudge against dear old Wedge who had insisted on her and Jag being discreet. She cleared her throat, and that seemed to snap Jag out of his trance of staring at his hands. "I just wanted to know." He swallowed, and Jaina wondered amusingly what could possibly make him so nervous.  
"I wanted to know, what the big deal was about Mrkyr and the WorldCraft." Jaina's heart stopped. Geez, she just had to ask him what was on his mind. She looked down at her hands mimicking Jags previous actions, trying to figure out what to say. How to begin....  
"If you don't want to tell me, I completely understand." Jaina smiled slightly and looked up into his eyes. 'I have way to many green eyed black haired men in my orbit.'  
"No, that's alright, I should tell you, you were involved in the debriefing conversation," She paused laughing slightly. "I'm just unsure how to start."  
Jag raised an eyebrow. "The beginning would suffice." Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, and start to cry at the same time, Jaina began the story of Mrkyr, both of her brother's deaths, the Voxyn, the breaking, her failure, her fault. And by the end, to Jaina's dismay, she had begun to cry.  
  
Jag, who up until this point had been silent, reached out a hand, and gently rubbed Jaina's back.  
"I know how you feel." Jaina nodded, but then shook her head. It was true, two of Jag's own sibling's had died in battle, one a younger sister, one an older brother. But it wasn't the same.....  
  
"No you don't." Jaina spoke in a cracked voice. Jag's hand stopped it's soothing circles on her back, and he just stared.  
"I.....Don't?" She shook her head and pulled away, only to be grabbed roughly by him and forced to stare into his grief forstriken eyes. "What do you mean?" He said slowly, seriously, almost as if he was afraid that if, he raised his voice to room level it would keep raising and he wouldn't be able to stop yelling. Jaina swallowed,  
  
"You have no idea what it's like." She spat. "You might have been responsible for their deaths. But, you didn't feel them die, now did you?" She didn't know why she was shooting out at Jag, he was just trying to comfort her, but, she wanted to make someone else hurt. Someone other then herself.She pulled away from him, and scooted as far away from his seated position as she could without drawing attention to herself from the other people in the cafeteria. "It was my fault Anikan got impaled by the Amphistaff in the first place." (Anikan)  
Jaina paused, collecting herself and met Jag's glare headon. "He rescued me from the Yuuzhun Vong, I was stuck to the wall by B'lorsh Jelly, and if it wasn't for him...." 'I'd be dead' She thought bitterly. "On top of that," She continued, her voice dropping to a hushed whisper. "On top of that, I didn't make him stop and put himself into a healing trance. I suggested it of course, but I didn't force him to do it."  
  
She left Jag's eyes, and gazed instead at the wall behind him. "I thought, well, he's old enough to make his own decisions, he's old enough, to know when his body's past what it can handle before it goes into death, I didn't know, he didn't care if he lived..." Jag opened his mouth to speak, his scar standing out drastically from his reddened face. But Jaina wasn't done yet. "But that's not the reason why you don't understand Jag."  
  
She looked again at him. "The reason you don't understand is because, where as your siblings deaths are important in their own rights. I felt Annie die, I heard his last words. I felt the pain he went through as his spleen split open from all the clotted blood, I felt, his breath leave his body, and I felt, his immense power in the force blow up, fade out, dissapear. I felt it Jag, and there's no way in hell you have ever felt something like that in your life." Jag's face had returned to normal color, but he still looked annoyed. Jaina ran a hand through her hair.  
(Jacen)  
"With Jacen it was different. It didn't feel like, Anikan's farewell, it didn't feel like he died slowly. Jacen was there one minute, burning brightly like a supernova, and then he flared even brighter, blowing away all of my senses, leaving me blinded, and deaf." She sniffed, "And then it shut off, without warning. It was just.....Just gone." Fisting away her tears Jaina looked at Jag, his face didn't hold anger anymore, just regret. "I'm sorry about what I said to you Jag, I know your siblings were important, they still are. But, I lost my brother's on a totally different level. Not a more important level. Just different." Jaina didn't move then, as Jag scooted over to her. He gently took her shoulders, and she gladly accepted his warmth as he wrapped her in a hug, an awkward hug, but a hug all the same, and right now Jaina wasn't about to complain about the warmth she was receiving from him.  
  
Jaina stared out the window of the room she and Jag shared. She didn't remember much after that. She had fallen asleep in Jag's arms and she had woken up in her bunk.  
Sitting there staring out at the stars she imagined a planet. Green and blue, with white clouds scattered along the surface. Naboo. She began humming a tune absently, a tune she had never heard before in her life..... But she knew someone had....  
  
Home again... Home again... To rest at last.... By Home...... And Hearth... And, Angels past....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Ok, well, I tried to get the little poemy thing right, it's in a SW book 'episode two' but, I don't have the book with me for I'm on vacation, so I did it from memory, I know some is wrong, but I think I got the jist of it. I'll fix it later...  
  
R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next on The Long Forgotten Planet:  
  
Jag took a breath of the air, it smelled like flowers. Flowers he'd never heard of before. Turning to Jaina he pointed towards the house they'd be staying at. "That's it. I heard a past queens family lived here once."  
  
Why did the room seem so familiar? Jaina walked over to the window, but a bare wall caught her gaze. Wait...Wasn't there supposed to be a holo there? She turned to the other wall, it was blank as well. What about the there? Where were all her pictures?  
  
"What do you mean you don't like noodles, Jaina, you just said you did." Jag's voice seemed to fade, and another one took his place. "Sorry about that Padme', I forgot you hated them." Padme'.... Padme'? 


End file.
